Diving Into You
by uchihagirl95
Summary: Dougie's new in town, and Danny is a friendly guy. Lots of ups and downs soon to come. CH 7 AND 8 NOW UPDATED! slash/hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Diving Into You  
Rating: um,PG-13?  
Pairing: DannyxDougie. Pones. PoynterJones. however you say it.  
Point of view: Dougie's. I'll tell you if it switches.  
Summary: Dougie's a new kid,Danny is naturally a friendly person. What will happen?  
Disclaimer: I DO in fact own Danny and Dougie, also Tom. Not Harry,lol. I keep the 3 members of McFLY under my bed3 I own Alicia,XD She's my best friend,but I own her in this case 8D.  
Author's notes: my first slash with no mansex,lol 2nd McFly slash ever.**

**dedicated to Alicia,for letting me use her. Anything to get yer man,right? lmao i love you,he/she.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I woke up with a jolt,my alarm clock scared me half to death. I am new in this school system,since my family just moved here yesterday. I'm used to sleeping in til noon. This morning,I had to wake up at 7:30 am for school. Ugh. I pulled on some old jeans and a blue t-shirt. I ran downstairs and hurriedly ate some toast. My new school is about fifteen minutes away,which meant I had to get going like,now. The schedules were mailed out to people who already lived here in London. So I had to get mine from the office.

I found my locker,put some of my books in there,then went to class. I sat down behind a boy with dark brown curly hair. He turned around and smiled at me. Wow,was he cute... He said,"Hey,I haven't seen you around here before....you new?" I nodded shyly. Just then,the bell rang. Sounds kinda cliche,huh? Saved by the bell. The teacher walked in. She wrote her name on the board. Ms. Norman. She calls people by their full names,no nicknames. During attendance,she called the boy in front of me Daniel Jones. I smiled to myself. This saved us the trouble of awkward introductions. She called my name,finally. "Douglas Poynter?" I raised my hand and quietly said,"Here." I then saw the boy pick up a sheet of paper and a pen and write something. Thirty seconds later,I recieved a note on my desk. I opened it carefully,this teacher looks strict.

_hi.I hate the name Daniel. _

_Call me Danny or Dan,haha. _

_lol,Poynter,sounds kinda sexual,lmao...._

_j/k. Better than Jones. What should I call you,Douglas?_

_Jones x_

I snickered softly.

_Hey Danny. haha,yeah,I get that a lot,XD Poynter..._

_I would rather my last name be Jones...but ok...._

I blushed,thinking about how that sounded,then kept writing.

_You can call me Dougie. Oh,and I've been called Dougs before,too._

_Nice to meet you._

_Dougie x_

I folded the note and tapped Danny on the shoulder and handed it to him.

He turned around and smiled again. I spent the rest of the day thinking about him and that wonderful smile of his. Oh,and his eyes......*sigh* I still thought about him even in my band class,I was messing up my bass part a lot.

I hurried home. I needed to think. The only relationship with a guy I had ever had--screw it,the ONLY relationship I had ever had was with Dave..ugh. I shudder at the thought of that douche-bag...Dave abused me. Physically,and mentally. Why am I even considering this? Just because I fancy him,doesn't mean he fancies me back. And who's to say that he's not straight?

I tried to dismiss all thoughts of Danny.

I had only heard him speak one short sentence......did I detect an accent? Oh god,Dougie,SHUT UP ALREADY! I got on my laptop and surfed youtube to pass my time. Eventually,my mum shouted up to me to run up to the park and get Jazzie. I got up off my bed and ran outside. There was a park just down the street.

I scanned the park,but couldn't find my sister. I soon found her,laying in the grass, looking up at the sky. She was by three guys about my age. They were playing footy,I think. My sister saw me. "Oi,Dougie! I see you watching them! Which one do you prefer?" I regret ever telling my sister that I was gay. Well,I didn't tell her exactly....

She walked into my room one day when my hand was down my pants and a magazine was open to a picture of Lance ! Don't judge,I was having an N-Sync obsession. I told Jazzie not to tell,or else I'd tell all her friends how she wet the bed til she was 11. Needless to say,both secrets are very well kept. The downside of this is that she now feels comfortable engaging in conversation about boys with me. "I don;t know,Jazz,let's go home now,ok?" From a couple feet away,I heard a manly voice yell,"DUCK!" I ducked. And rolled. One of the boys came up to me. "Are you ok?" I looked up. "Danny?" He smiled. "Oh my god,Dougie!?" I smiled. He helped me up. Jazzie already went home. "I have to go now,dinner,y'know?" He smiled.

I started walking. I turned around,he was following me! I knew which house I lived in,but he was stalking me,so I went up to the next house and tried to open the gate. That was a failure. Danny laughed,"That's not your house,mate." I was surprised. "How did you know?" He walked closer to me. He whispered in my ear,"Because it's mine." His accent seemed Irish. "Dan,you're not from here,I can tell." He laughed. "Haha,you noticed. Bolton. North Manchester." He brushed his hair out of his eye."Where you ?"

"Corringham,Essex." I started walking toward my house. "See ya tomorrow,Danny!" He walked into his own house. Oh,did I forget to mention that Danny and his two friends were playing footy SHIRTLESS....I was blushing so deep,I hope Danny didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I actually,do NOT own any members of McFly,sorry. Fletch came and set me straight. :(**

**haha,I still have Dougie's shirt under my bed.....lol. That's enough. *nawt a stalker.* also,teen drinking in this chapter. beware! haha.**

**Diving Into You ch. 2**

The next day at school, I went to my locker,then went to class. Danny and I were friends by now, I would say. Later,in band,which I found out Danny was in,

he just skipped yesterday, I met 3 more people. Oh,by the way, Danny plays guitar. I met a blond man. He plays guitar too. Strangely,Danny didn't introduce me  
to any of his friends. Hmm,does he have a plan? I met a man with darker hair. He's a percussionist. I met a girl,who introduced herself to me. Her name was Alicia. She plays the keyboard. I pointed at the blond and then at Alicia. "Are they...?"

"Dating? No. Not yet at least. Ha,everyone BUT Tom gets that she's absolutely in love with him. I can tell by the way she looks at him." He chickled softly. I smiled. So his name is Tom?

Later,when I was walking home with Danny,he came over. We went to my room, and Danny found a picture on the floor. He asked who it was. I told him I might tell him later. Later that night,when I was sleeping,I heard a crackling noise. Then a voice.

"Dougie! Oi,Dougie! I can't breathe under this pillow!"

I went under my pillow,and found a 2-way radio.

"Hello?"

"Dougie,go to your window."

I went to my window and saw Danny. We talked all night. At 8 am,I fell asleep. Around noon,he radioed me in again.

"Dougie! Wake up! Wake up!"

I did,and groggily said into the radio,"Danny?" He didn't sound tired at all. In fact,he sounded excited.

"Dougs! Hey! Get dressed and come over, I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

I quickly pulled on some clothes,ruffled up my hair,then ran next door. Dan,remembering my previous struggle with his gate,left it open. I laughed to myself. I knocked,then the boy in Band that Danny called Tom answered.

"Dougie?"

I smiled.

"I'm Tom Fletcher."

He held out his hand. I shook it. He moved,so I could get in. I walked into the living room and sat next to the darker-haired boy from Band. He dresses very poshly,I've noticed. (Is that a word?) Danny walked in with 3 beers.

"Hey,Doug! You want a beer?"

"Uh,sure..."

Danny went back in his kitchen. Tom quietly said to me,

"I think he fancies you."

I laughed,brushing the comment off. Surely,someone like Danny was straight. That's how it always worked for me. The fit ones are usually taken or straight. Then Tom talked again.

"Eh,Harry! Wouldn't you say that?" he said to the posh-looking boy. The boy called Harry smiled and said,

"Yeh,definitely. Oh! Remember his ex-boyfriend,Robbie?: Harry's face then turned sour. My mouth dropped. **Ex-boyfriend!!!??** Danny's gay? Harry saw my face.

"What,are you a gay basher? Are Tom and I going to have to do what we did to Robbie to you?"

I closed my mouth and smiled.

"Oh,no. Not at all. I love gay guys. But,I'm confused. If you just said that this guy Robbie's Danny's ex,then why did you guys jump him?"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Jerk got mad because Danny wouldn't sleep with him. He spread rumours."

Harry finished Tom's explanation.

"So,we had no choice but to jump him."

I was genuinely surprised. Just then,Danny came back in with my beer. He had been up in his room doing something. That's how we were able to have that conversation. We talked and joked for a long time. I found out that,like me,they were big Star Wars fans. Then,much too soon,Jazzie came and fetched me. I wanted to stay here,but Mom said that today was a special occasion and we had to eat dinner as a family. As I left,I shouted behind me,

"Call me later,Dan!"

When I got home,I finally realized what today was. Dad passed on this date. That's why Mom's here. She's usually at work all day,but she took the day off.

"Sorry,Mum. I forgot what day it was. Sorry I was out all day."

She smiled.

"S'okay honey. I know you're making new friends. Let's eat,shall we?"

Later, after dinner, I went upstairs and radioed Danny in. He was quick to respond.

"Hey,Dougie,"

"Oh,God,Dan. I really did have an amazing day with you guys,but I should've been home. My dad died a few years ago today,Dan."

I looked really sad. Danny,who was smiling,immediately turned serious.

"Oh,sorry,man,are you alright?"

"Yeah,I'm fine,actually. I haven't actually cried about this in forever. Is that bad? I'm not even sad."

I frowned.

"Dougie,you're fine. Don't worry about it. Oh,as a change of subject...Tom said he let you in on my little secret."

Danny smiled.

"Um,is it okay that I know?"

"Mhm,it's fine as long as you're okay with it,too."

"It's cool. I wish I was as confident as you. I wish I could tell someone that I'm gay without caring about what they'd think..."

Danny smiled wider.

"Dude,you just did!"

I laughed.

"I guess I did,didn't I?"

"Before you ask,I'm ok with you being gay,since I am too. At least we have each other to talk to now."

I smiled really big.

"I like that."

"Now,we'd best go to sleep now,school in the morning and all...keep your walkie on,just in case of an emergency. I know I will."

"Goodnight,Dan."

"Goodnight,Dougs."

And with that, I laid down and fell asleep with thoughts of Danny Jones.

End of ch 2.

Author's note: Our High School band has no guitars,basses,or keyboards in it. I just did that to fit in the rest or McFly and Alicia.

8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: :( i do not own any members of McFly. BUT i do have several pictures of Tom,Danny,and Dougie. :)**

**Diving Into You ch 3. **

I woke up smiling. I really liked my dream. I didn't want it to end,though. My mom noticed that I had a little extra bounce in my step,and that I actually ate breakfast.

Later at school,I found a note in my locker.

_Dougie,_

_I need to talk to you._

_During free period,meet me in the_

_bathroom upstairs. Y'know,the one that's_

_locked. Don't ask,I have connections...with keys._

_xxx Danny_

Why was I so damn happy? I think I'm in love, but that sounds too girly and......ugh.

All day,I've been fantasizing about what might happen. Luckily,our free period is last hour, so I can go home/ be free after. Also lucky, is that the teacher I intern for that hour.....isn't here. There's a sub,which means no work. Yes!

I made my way over to my destiny. Did that sound cheesy? Oh well. I pushed on the door. It opened. Why was I surprised??? Did I think he would stand me up or something? Danny was behind the door,standing off to the side.

"Hey!" He automatically brightens.

"Hey Dan."

He went to relock the door.

"For privacy." He smiled.

I leaned up against the sink.

"Umm,sooooo,what did you want to talk about?" I looked down shyly.

"Uh, did you dream about me last night? I dreamt about you..." Danny blushes.

I blushed worse,if possible. I passionately kissed the fit brunette.

He kissed me back just as passionately.

I had a mixture of emotions.

Love.

Lust.

Fear.

Nervousness.

Sadness.

Love because I had already loved him,I know this,but the feeling got stronger with his kiss.

Lust because I WANTED him so badly.

Fear, what if he didn't like it? What if there wasn't a spark for him?

Nervousness because I didn't know what would happen as a result of this.

Sadness because I had never felt this way before,and I wanted more. I love Danny so much,I could cry.

Danny finally broke the kiss off. I bit my lip and stared into his eyes. He smiled that smile,the same one that always makes me swoon.

I am so genuinely happy right now. I haven't been this happy in.....ever,actually.

Just then, the bell rang. I had no reason to go to my locker,so I went with Danny to his. There was only one question on my mind.

"Danny...are we.....together?"

He saw the look on my face,which said I was unsure.

"Um,we don't have to be if you don't want to be..."

He looked like he was about to cry. I quickly said,

"No,no. I do! I just wasn't sure if you wanted to!"

He smiled,glad that I did. Oh no,there's a Dougie-puddle on the floor again...haha. Danny saw that look in my eyes,and kissed me again. I could feel my pants getting tighter. I knew people were probably staring,but that didn't matter. I smiled. Hopefully,no-one could see my boner,if they could, I really didn't care. We walked out of the school.

"So,are you doing anything now?" I asked.

"Uh,no. Are you?"

"No,and my mum and Jazzie aren't coming home anytime soon. Wanna come over???" I said seductively.

"Sure,anything for you,Dougs."

We kissed again. On the way to my house,we talked a lot,because we wanted to know more about each other.

"So,is this your first relationship with a guy?" I asked.

"Yes,actually. You?"

"No,second. I don't really like talking about my ex,though. He was very abusive,I might tell you more later."

I looked down,sad just by thinking of him. Danny stopped walking and hugged me.

"It'll be okay. Hey,to get your mind off of it,why don'tcha start thinking of things you can teach me?"

I smiled."You know enough for right now. Haha." Then I kissed him.

I licked his lower lip,my tongue demanding entrance. He let it in. Our tongues mingled for awhile,then he tried to stick his down my throat. I moaned and felt both of us grow even harder. I stepped away.

"See,you know just enough. Let's hold on with this stuff until we get to my house."

Danny smiled and we held hands and talked all the way home.

Once we got to my house,I helped Danny with his Civics homework,then we went up to my room,just in case Mum and Jazzie came home. We got to kissing and touching and other things I can't mention,since I have to keep this PG-13. * Afterwards,we were just lying next to each other,enjoying the sound of each other's breathing. We did this for a while,until Danny's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Silence for a while.

"Ok,I'll be right there......yeah,love ya too. Ok,bye."

He flipped his phone shut.

"That was my sister. A little family emergency. I'll tell you later. Be at your window about 7:00,ok?" he said,hurrying to put his clothes back on. I just nodded.

"Love ya." He smiled.

"Love ya too." I smiled back,and we kissed.

He ran out of my room,down the stairs,and I heard the front door closing. I watched as he ran next door. I looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Remembering what just happened.

* I will be writing a more graphic scene later. I just was trying to write a story about Dougie+Danny that wasn't so sexual. It's hard,lol. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Diving Into You Ch 4**

Mum had to stay longer at work, but Jazzie came home. She was at a friend's. She was now mad at me because on school nights, she has to be home by 8, no spending the night anywhere. She obviously didn't remember that tonight, what with the,

"Dougie! Please! Mum won't care! You're so mean! I hate you!"

after this, she stomped upstairs to her room, slammed, and locked her door. Hey, I don't want Mum to kill me for letting her go. I don't need to be grounded.

Jazzie wouldn't answer me at all.

I asked her what she wanted for dinner.

Still no answer.

I made myself some beef flavored ramen noodles. They're very high in sodium, but still effing amazing! Plus,they're quick.

I went to check my email after I was done. Nothing important,just some things like,

"Depressed? Here take (insert drug name here)." and "Make your penis 6 inches larger!"

Ok, for one: I'm not depressed. And two, I don't need any more length, thank you very much. I didn't think Danny had any complaints. Haha.

Then I looked at the time. 7:04. Ok, about time. I closed my laptop and went over to the window.

It's like I have perfect timing or something. He was right there. I opened my window. He saw me and instantly brightened. He opened his window. I smiled.

"Heyyy!"

What the hell? I'm such a girl!

"Hey Dougs.''

"So, what was the family emergency?"

"Oh. That. Yeah. Um, Vicky... needed my help. She was in trouble. She was at her friend's house, her friend invited some boys over. Then the friend made them some drinks. Alcoholic drinks. Now, her being a teen, I, personally think it's ok to try a little, as long as she isn't driving or going anywhere. She drank a little too much, and went upstairs with this guy she liked. Ha, classic teen movie, right? You'd think she would know better, right? Nothing really happened, he didn't rape her or anything, but he touched her. She told him she had to use the bathroom, she called me. I picked her up. We went home. She'll be alright, she's just a little traumatized. She isn't grounded, she actually doesn't want to go anywhere for a while." He sighed.

I sat and listened to the whole story.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. You should've been at home fir her, this is my fault." I was about to cry.

"No, no, Dougs. It's alright. It's not your fault. Please stop crying!"

By then, a tear had rolled down my face. Suddenly, Danny disappeared from his window.

Great. Not even Danny Jones will listen to my whining.

Jazzie must have been downstairs again, because our front door was locked. I say this because not even a minute later, Danny rushed into my room, hugging me. The crying had mostly stopped, anyway, but he made it completely stop. I smiled into him.

"Do you need me to stay with you?" he asked seriously, but with a glimmer of hope.

"Sure, if you want to. You know you can always stay, as long as nobody finds out."

I smiled wider, and the look in my eyes was most certainly feral. (Cue another wild gay sex scene,lmfaoo.)

(PG 13 version:)

We kissed for a while, again, since Jazzie wasn't going to bother us. We eventually decided to go to sleep. *sigh*

Another day spent with my true love, Daniel Alan David Jones. Ugh, I've been sounding like such an obsessive teen girl lately.

The next day, when we woke up together, we hurried to get our clothes on, we were almost late for school. We ran past Jazzie on her way too. She smiled weirdly. I think she knows.

In band, I heard Alicia telling her friends Sasy and Christina that she was finally going to just be a "man" and tell Tom that she loves him. I walked past her, and whispered in her ear,

"Took ya long enough,Skankuro."

She looked shocked, since I'm pretty sure that she didn't know that I knew her nickname. Her friend Sasy told me. Sasy is absolutely in love with me and would do anything I ask. I would love her back, really I would. If I wasn't gay. She is my best friend. Not counting Danny. Anyway, Alicia takes a deep breath, then walks over to Tom.

Tom at the moment is talking to Harry Judd and James Bourne. Alicia says hi to the boys, then asks to talk to Tom alone.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Tom looks nervous.

"I just...wanted to know...if you liked this..."

Alicia kisses Tom.

I smile. Good for her.

I wasn't eavesdropping, what are you talking about?

Anyway, Tom now is in shock. Alicia steps back.

"So. How was it?" She smiles.

"Um, uh, er... I think I liked it. You wanna try again, just to be sure?"

Tom looks devious.

"Haha, ok, if you insist."

She kisses him again.

"Hmm, one more time?"

Tom laughs.

"You dork. So, are you saying you like me too?"

"Yes, but that's the understatement of the year. I've been in love with you since freshman year."

Tom blushes, but why? Is he ashamed?

"Hm, same, but for longer. You were sexy to me wayyyy before you hit puberty."

Alicia laughs.

"Ha. Now I have a question to ask you. Do you want to be my girlfriend, or just friends with benefits?"

"I don't like anybody but you. I would be so happy to be your girlfriend."

Alicia smiles. Wow, she's a very happy person. Smiles and laughs a lot.

Tom kisses her this time.

*sigh* Now, I guess everyone's together. Are we all happy though?


	5. Chapter 5

**Diving Into You chapter 5.**

When I got home, the brat was waiting for me. She giggled.

"Well hey there, Dougie."

I was shocked. Jazzie is never so nice to me. There wasn't even a hint of an insult there.

"Uh...hi?"

I gave her a nervous, yet wary smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that your boyfriend is Danny "fitty" Jones?"

Wow. No time wasted. I knew she knew.

"You never asked. Why do you care, exactly?"

"Maybe because you guys were keeping me awake last night."

She smiled. I blushed.

"Really?"

"Mhm, but at the time, I didn't know who you were with,just that it was someone. Haha, I kept hearing a sexy male voice screaming your name. Was it good? Tell me all about it."

I blinked. Still blushing, I indulged her need, and made her reluctant to talk to me for a while.

"Oh, god, Danny was amazing. The feel of his skin on mine, his gentleness, yet firmness, the way it sounds when he screams my name, oh, and that face he makes when he..."

I smiled. My eyes had closed, imagining it all over again. I opened my eyes. Jazzie was staring at me, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Yet her eyes were glazed over. I laughed, and waved my hand over her eyes.

"Woo-hoo,Earth to Jaz. The hot gay sex gods don't like your company anymore."

She blushed.

"Um, yeah. I'm...just going to go upstairs. I'm a bit uncomfortable now."

She did as she said she would. I wonder if she'll ever think of me or 'Danny fitty Jones' the same way ever again.

**Alicia's POV**

So, Tom wanted to hang at his house after school. I wonder what he meant by hang. Like...

friend hang of girlfriend hang? Well, I expect a mixture of both.

I am currently sitting on his couch, waiting for him. He is putting my purse, bag, and his backpack upstairs.

He steps into the room.

"Miss me?"

He smiles innocently.

"More than you know."

I smile back. He walks up to the entertainment center, which holds a TV, DVD Player, a VCR? and a gigantic CD player. He pulls a CD out of its case, I catch a glimpse. It's a burned CD that says 'Tom's cheeky monkey mix' on it in black sharpie. He puts in the player, then takes the remote, and comes and sits next to me.

"Just so you know, I will be staring at you, watching your reactions. I have to know what kind of music you like."

I lean closer to him.

"That's fine, as long as I can stare at you too."

I smile. He presses play. The first song that comes on is a very dirty song, I love it. It's called Jizz in My Pants by The Lonely Island. I shock Tom by knowing all the words.

"Check."

I laughed. Then "Dear Maria, Count Me In" played. What? Perfect taste in music? Score.

The next song, I didn't know. It started with a beautiful acoustic guitar part.

OH MY GOD!

It was Tom's voice. I looked at him incredulously. He smiled.

"Yep. That's me. I can sing and play guitar."

"That's an amazing song. It's beautiful."

_And I would answer all your wishes,_

_if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses,_

_I don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words_

_like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles,_

_It's All About You._

"Thank you. I wrote it for you."

I heard myself gasp.

Tom kissed me.

I kissed back.

We pecked on the lips a few more times, until...

Tom started kissing my neck. I tried my best to keep quiet.

"Sasy told me about that."

Hmm. Remind me to thank her later.

Then he started to bite and lick my neck.

I got a lot of chills and made some disturbing noises that I didn't know I was capable of making.

Then he started kissing me again.

Oh,by the way, that feeling in my stomach started the second he kissed my neck. Just a little note to people who know me.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging entrance.

I let it in.

Our tongues danced.

Mmm,Tom tastes good.

I notice the feeling is lessening. Hm. Sasy was right again. She once told me that the farther you get in your 'sexual experiences', that feeling lessens. I just thought she was being a creeper at the moment, but now I get it.

Tom flips me underneath him and still kissing me, explores underneath my shirt.

I suddenly feel a firm object against my pelvis. I look at it. Guess what?

XL size Tom wants to come out and play.

It must be bothering him, since one hand comes out from my shirt and rubs it.

Why do guys always think that helps?

It doesn't. Ever. Ugh. Worse.

Or better, depending on your perspective.

Tom must've stopped thinking out of his 'head' for a second, since he snaps out of lusty Tom mode and back into sweet, but still mad sexy Tom.

"I am so sorry. We can't do this right now. You should go home. I love you and all, but this is a little much for a first date, don't you think?"

He smiles.

"No, it's fine. I really want you though."

I smile back. Tom gets that feral look in his eye again. I kiss him one more time, stand up, smooth out my shirt, get my bags, then walk towards the door.

"See ya at school tomorrow. Love ya."

Then I blew a kiss.

He caught it, put it in his pocket.

Dork.

"Love ya too."

And with that,I shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diving Into You ch 6**

**Dougie's POV**

Yesterday,after school,Tom texted me.

_Doug,_

_Need to c u._

_Come by?_

_xTom_

I quickly texted back.

_K. B right over._

_xDoug_

I put my shoes back on,and skateboarded over there.

When I got there, Mrs. Fletcher opened the door.

Before I knocked.

"Dougie, he's been waiting for you. He won't tell me what's wrong. He's in his room."

She moved, so I could walk in. I put my board by the stairs and ran up there.

Tom's door was closed. I tried opening it.

It was locked. I knocked.

"Tom, it's Doug. Lemme in!"

I heard his bed springs squeak, then Tom shuffling towards the door. I heard the door unlock, then

Tom shuffling again, then the bed springs.

"S'open."

I opened the door, then locked it behind me. I don't know why. It just seemed like he wanted it that way.

I walked over to his bed.

"What's up?" I pulled my shirt down, smoothed out my hair.

Tom looked uncertain.

"I have a lot to tell you. A lot happened. Want the good news or the bad news?"

"No. I'm not picking. Tell me what happened first." I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

Tom noticed, and moved over, so I could sit.

"Alicia came over. We didn't get as far as I would have liked. The kind Tom took over. I didn't want her to think she shouldn't have done it." Tom smiled.

"Well, I think you're awesome for that. I'm sure you're not like that, but I know she isn't." I raised my hand for a high-five.

Tom laughed,then high-fived me.

"She went home because she got too uncomfortable and that was good timing, since my mum came home soon after." Tom smiled.

"You almost got caught?!" I laughed so hard.

"Yeah. But I didn't. So I came up here for a while. Mum yelled up at me that Haz was here. Haz came up here, opened the door, and sat next to me. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was here, and he silenced me by shoving his tongue down my throat!"

I gasped. "Harry's gay!? Wait,are you gay?"

"No! No! I'm straight! I LOVE ALICIA!"

"Um,are you okay?"

"Yeah,I think so. Just scared. I'm not gay." Tom had tears in his eyes.

I hugged him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffled.

"Dougie. I love you. No homo,of course."

I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah,Tom. It's ok. I love you too. You're my best guy friend,not counting Dan."

I pulled away.

"So. I'm not going to be to close to Harry. I'm not going to stop being his friend, just cuz he's gay. He kinda...sexually assaulted you. That's all."

"Yeah. I understand. I don't know how I'm going to talk to him again. Oh! I didn't tell you what happened after! Ok,so he kissed me...if you can call it that. I pushed him, smacked him across the face. He got mad, screamed stuff at me about being a tease and all. Which I was not. He ran downstairs cursing about me, shut the door loudly. My mum heard, and she came up to ask me what was wrong. I then texted you. I wouldn't tell my mum anything. You came through the door, I was laying on my bed thinking. You know the rest." Tom gave a little smile.

His tears were gone, but when I looked into his eyes, I could tell that he was nowhere near happy.

I gave a reassuring smile.

"Dougie, tell me. Are you......attracted to me?"

He stared into my eyes, watching to see if I lied.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a sexy beast, but...I'm not....I don't like you like that."

Tom smiled. The kind of smile that Alicia told me she melts when she sees.

"Oh,good! I kinda thought you liked me too. I'm glad. No weirdness."

"Zero weirdness." I confirmed.

"Well,this has been awkward."

"Mm-hmm.....Halo now?" I tried.

Tom laughed.

"I think I'm in the mood for some mindless killing, sure."

He got out everything we needed.

I ran downstairs to get some snacks. I grabbed some Mountain Dew, root beer,and some cheese twists.

We spent until 11:00 pm playing Halo.

I was convinced that Tom was feeling as good as he ever would, considering. I walked with my board feeling happy that I helped someone for once.

When I got home, I got a well-deserved night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diving Into You ch 7**

Harry's mum called my mum.

He's dead.

He never came home last night. The police found his body in the street. There was a switchblade right next to him.

They think he committed suicide.

Hmm. Was it because of Tom?

Why am I even doubting that? Of course it's because of Tom.

I called him.

"Dougie. He's dead." Tom managed through sniffles.

Oh. He knew.

"Yeah, Mrs. Judd called my mum. We know."

"I should've just let him rape me."

"Tom! No. It wasn't right. You don't have feelings--didn't I mean. For him. Any straight man would have-and should have- pushed him away. You did the right thing."

I still heard sniffles.

"Tom, how many days have you missed so far?"

I have an idea.

"Uh, only two, I think. Why?"

"Let's skip. We're both too sad to go to school."

"Okay. Can I come over though?"

Mum doesn't let me see friends when I'm skipping or sick. Hm. But if she never knew...

"Sure. You just have to be gone by 4:00. Mum's coming home early."

"Okay, let me calm down, and I'll be over. I don't want you to see me like this again."

Tom hung up.

I flipped my phone shut.

I made some popcorn and got out the cheese twists. Cheese twists always make Tom feel better. He likes to shove a whole bunch into his mouth.

The doorbell rang.

I opened the door.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

Tom had apparently never skipped in his life. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Tom. I'm sure. Jaz is at school, Mum's at work. We're fine. Worst thing that could happen is one of my neighbors tells her that I didn't go to school. I'll say that I was crying so much that it made me feel sick."

Tom looked better now. I moved so he could come in.

I shut the door,and then locked it.

Tom had already taken to my couch. There was a blanket on it, but now the blanket was on Tom.

"Early morning. I'm tired, man."

Tom yawned. I laughed.

"Ok, fine. I have to go upstairs anyway."

I ran upstairs. I just noticed that I was only wearing a shirt and my Toy Story boxers. Oh well. Not the first time he's seen me in these.

I checked my MySpace and Facebook, tiptoed downstairs to look at Tom. Still sleeping. Ok. I went upstairs and slept.

**Tom's POV**

I woke up.

I couldn't find Dougie.

Hmm. He must still be asleep upstairs.

I'm still worried about my feelings. I went upstairs.

I walked toward Dougie's room.

I opened the door.

Dougie must have been dreaming about Danny, since he had pitched a large tent. I snickered.

I then shook his shoulder, and whispered his name.

He woke up. I stroked his length once.

"Tom! What're you--?"

I cut him off by kissing him deeply.

Dougie pushed me off of him. He covered himself up with his blanket.

"Tom. No. I don't like you like that. My heart belongs to Danny."

He sounded scared.

"It's ok, I didn't like it anyway. I was just experimenting."

Dougie frowned.

"Well,er...don't....do it again?"

"Believe me, I won't. Nice morning wood, by the way. Ugh."

Dougie blushed.

"Sorry, it was the dream. Danny threatened to do some things to me."

"Whoa there. Didn't want to know. I need to go steal Alicia from school. I crave the touch from a woman."

"Yes. I know what you mean. I want Danny now. That was awkward."

Dougie laughed. His erection had disappeared.

He got up and put some baggy shorts on.

"See ya, man!"

I ran out of his house and ran up to the high school. When I saw Alicia, I ran up to her and kissed her.

**Dougie's POV**

I found Danny.

I dragged him by his collar behind the building.

I pulled him up against me.

I kissed him furiously, like I would die if I went without his contact for 5 seconds more.

He stopped kissing me and started biting my neck.

"Unh, Danny, umph. No, I,ungh, have to, uh, tell you something."

He stopped biting my neck.

"What is it?"

He looked worried.

"Tom kissed me. Don't worry, I hated it, and he's straight."

"Um, okay. Thank you for being honest. I don't care."

He resumed kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diving Into You ch 8**

I love Danny.

He's the best boyfriend ever.

Anyone else would have freaked out.

Today, we are having an "us" day. We're spending the whole day together, and all night.

Mum's working tomorrow, so Danny's coming late at night.

Haha. I should hope so.

Is it bad that I just laughed at my own stupid joke?

**Alicia's POV**

So, Tom and I have been together for a while.

I think I'm ready.

I was really feeling it in school.

I passed him a note.

_Tom,_

_I'm ready._

_My house later?_

_x Alicia 3_

Tom read it, and his eyes kind of glazed over in excitement, I think.

Then he turned to me, smiled, and nodded.

Just then, our history teacher asked a question, which I had heard.

She said,

"Who were the Axis soldiers in WWII?"

She then saw Tom smiling at me, and said,

"Tom? Do you have the answer?"

Tom blushed and sank down in his seat.

"No, Mrs. Thompson, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

She then turned to me.

"Alicia? Were you too involved in that note to pay attention too?"

"No, Mrs. Thompson. I heard you. The answer is Germany, Italy, and Japan."

I smiled. Mrs. Thompson was surprised.

"Yes, that is correct. Tom, you should be more like Alicia. Pay attention."

She walked back up to the board, and wrote our assignment.

I stuck my tongue out at Tom. He laughed quietly.

The class write down our assignment.

The bell rang, and we were free for the weekend.

Tom and I walked out of the school hand-in-hand.

On our way out, we saw Dougie and Danny. Danny was laughing and Dougie was blushing.

Tom left me for a second to go talk to them.

I took this opportunity to go talk to Sasy and Gwen.

I told them our plans. Gwen smiled, and Sasy squeed.

Then she jumped up and down. Wow. Dork.

I just laughed and said nothing.

She then told me that someone thought that she was dating this girl, Jenna, and she wasn't but she was playing along.

I turned, and saw Doug and Dan walk by, and Tom was alone. I hugged my friends and ran towards him.

"So, sup with them?"

Tom smiled.

"Looks like we have similar plans."

"What? Why would you tell them?"

I hit him playfully. He laughed.

"You told your friends," he shrugged. "They said it's about time anyway."

"Do I even want to know why Dougie was blushing?"

"Um. Danny...was describing...what he was going to do to him."

Tom cringed.

I laughed.

"Sexy."

Tom acted like he was offended.

"So, do you find them sexier than me?"

"Yes, I'm telling you, I find 2 gay guys hotter than my hot, straight boyfriend."

I smiled.

"Oh, well, then I'm leaving."

He smiled a little.

"No,don't!"

I ran after him and kissed him.

"All better."

Tom picked me up and swung me around.

I giggled. A little frightening, but not really.

We walked home.

Tom somehow already had his guitar in my room.

"So, I....wrote a song for you."

I smiled.

"Let's hear it, then."

He picked up his guitar and began playing a fairly fast song.

_":Hey! I'm looking up for my star girl!_

_Guess I'm stuck in this mad world,_

_with things that I wanna say,_

_but you're a million miles away!_

_And I was afraid when you kissed me,_

_on your intergalactical frisbee._

_I wonder why, I wonder why, _

_you never asked me to stay._

_Ooooo...So,wouldn't you like to come with me?_

_Ooooo...surfin the sun as it starts to rise._

_Ooooo...whoa,your gravity's making me dizzy._

_Girl, I gotta tell ya, I'm feeling much better._

_Make a little love in the moonlight._

_Hey, there's nothing on Earth that could save us,_

_when I fell in love with Uranus--"_

I smiled all the way through it.

In the middle, I stopped him with a kiss.

He took his guitar off and kissed back.

He kissed my neck. Shivers ran up and down my body.

He took my shirt off and kissed from my face to the top of my jeans.

He unbuttoned my jeans, then unzipped them. Then he pulled them off.

That was the best day ever. We are now laying in my bed, listening to each other breathe.

"Tom, I love you."

He smiled.

"Alicia, I love you too."


End file.
